Saviour
by TheFairyPrincessNinja-OcAbuser
Summary: The story about Amaiya, Sokka and Katara's sister, and Zuko, who we all know. Zuko/Oc, rated T because I'm paranoid. *Note! Name subject to change because of musical inspiration/connection! *Double note! NOT ZUKKA! OR ZUTARA! XP
1. Intro Thingy!

_**This is, wow, my 5**__**th**__** story that's an actual story! Yay for me! Anyways, please be nice when you review, and we'll get along great!**_

_**Disclaimer: I guess! T_T**_

* * *

><p><em>Sokka peeked over his fort, only to get 2 miniature waves of snow in his face.<em>

'_Darn it! I thought we said no water bending and no teaming up!'_

'_Nuh-uh, big brother! YOU said that!' Little Katara said with a giggle._

'_Yeah, Captain. WE never agreed to that!' _

_Sokka pouted up at his twin._

'_That's not fair, Amaiya! There're 2 of you and only one of me!'_

_Amaiya smirked, crossing her arms._

'_But you're always saying you're a big tough warrior! Can Captain Sokka the big tough warrior not take on 2 water benders?'_

'_Shuddup, Pockets!' Sokka shot back, tackling his sister to the ground._

_Amaiya had him flipped onto his back in 2 seconds._

'_Quit calling me that!' She pouted, pinning his arms down._

'_If you stopped wearing boy's clothes, then I would!' Sokka struggled under his sister's hold._

_Amaiya leaned down and whispered something into his ear. The Terrible Twosome shared an identical grin. Amaiya jumped off her brother and they began making something with the snow. Katara peeked over at what her older siblings where doing. Amaiya leapt up and caught her, making Katara shriek with laughter. Sokka raised the giant snowball they'd made over his head. Somewhere, close by, Hakoda chuckled at his children, looking up at the sky. His suddenly smile left his face._

_Everything and everyone stopped, looking up like Hakoda was._

_What looked like black snow was beginning to fall onto the village._

_Katara grabbed onto her sister's sleeve, and Sokka dropped the snow that was in his hands._

'_Sokka, take your sisters and find your mother; NOW,' Hakoda shouted above the panicking villagers. He ran off with the other men._

'_I'm gonna go help Dad!' Sokka said, sprinting off._

'_Wait, Sokka, Dad said-' Katara got yanked away by her older sister._

'_Katara, he can take care of himself! Let's just go find Mom!' Amaiya took her hand and began running._

'_Typical, he just can't wait for a fight, he is SO typical!' She muttered under her breath, keeping a firm hold on her little sister._

_Something big slammed into them, making them fall to the ground._

_The Fire Nation soldier glared down at the trembling sisters._

'_Katara, go find Mom,' Amaiya said quietly, nudging her sister._

_She sat there with wide eyes, too afraid to move._

'_Katara, GO!'_

_The soldier made a grab at the young girl, but was stopped when he couldn't move his feet._

_They were frozen to the ground._

_Amaiya scrambled away as he called for help. She ran until she found her brother._

'_Sokka, what's going on?'_

_He shook his head, 'They're retreating…'_

_Amaiya frowned; it's over? Then why did they come..?_

'_Dad!' Katara ran up to her family with a scared look on her face._

'_I think Mom's in trouble, there's a man in our house!'_

_Hakoda's eyes got wide._

'_Kaya..!'_

_The children ran after their father, worrying about their mother._

_They got home too late._

_Hakoda grabbed his children, keeping them from seeing anymore._

_But only Sokka and Katara were crying._

_Amaiya Sprinted off, ignoring her family's calls. She was blind and deaf with fury, and she knew who she was going to take it out on._

_The Fire Navy ships hadn't left yet. With all the power her little body could muster, Amaiya water bended, angry tears streaming down her face. She knocked the ships around, damaging a few. She was oblivious to everything; until a huge fire ball came roaring towards her. She barely got out of the way, landing face first in a pile of snow. She heard shouting, mostly 'There's another, get the child!' Her blue eyes got wide as she realized why they were really there._

_They were after water benders._

_Amaiya started running again. She needed to get home, for them to not find her and forget she existed. She heard the heavy footfalls of the soldiers behind her, catching up fast. She blindly threw her hands back, sending snow to crash into and slow them down. She was almost there. She could see her family, right where she left them. Just a few more feet, and…_

_A soldier caught up with her._

_Amaiya fought with all she had to get away. She kicked and screamed and bit and thrashed, anything she could possibly do. She heard her father roar, 'NOT MY GIRL!' She caught glimpses of him fighting for her. She saw her brother jump into the fray, doing everything he could to reach her and screaming, 'LET GO OF MY SISTER!' His nose was bleeding and his lip was cut, but he kept fighting. When a man 10 times his size hit him hard across the face, he got right back up and began fighting again._

_Hakoda realized they couldn't do it. It killed him, but he didn't want to lose both of them._

_Not after he just lost his wife._

_He grabbed his son, wrapping him in strong arms and trying to keep his face the same._

_His boy struggled in his father's hold, reaching a hand out to his sister._

'_AMAIYA!' he screamed hoarsely, new tears staining his face._

_Amaiya screamed back._

'_SOKKA!'_

_The last thing she saw was her brother, her twin, her best friend in the entire world, reaching out for her._

_Everything went completely black after that._

_And his screams echoed in her ears…_

* * *

><p>"..Maiya! Amaiya, wake up!"<p>

Amaiya's eye's snapped open, a mix of sweat and tears falling down her face. She had a death grip on her blankets, and she gasped for the cold night air.

"You alright there, Pockets?" Amaiya looked into her brother's matching eyes. He was smiling, but you could tell he was concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay Captain… Did I wake you up?" She asked shakily, sitting up and letting her long hair fall around her face. Sokka shrugged, sitting on her bed.

"Nah, I was up already… I could hear you in my room though." He examined her face with a worried look.

"You were having nightmares again, weren't you?" Amaiya nodded slightly, pulling her knees up to her chest. She bit her lip, thinking a little.

"Sokka..? Have… Have you ever wondered what would've happened if I'd gotten taken the day Mom died?" Amaiya asked uncertainly. Sokka frowned.

"Have you?" Sokka asked back. Amaiya nodded, curling up into a tight ball.

"I… I just sometimes wonder… what would've happened if Dad… hadn't kept me from running off…" Amaiya squeezed her eyes shut. Sokka reached over and wrapped his twin in a tight hug.

"You shouldn't worry about stuff like that. That was a long time ago." Sokka said quietly. Amaiya wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It… it just makes me wonder…" She pulled away from him, looking him in the eyes with a scared look.

"Sokka, you wouldn't let something like that happen to me or Katara, would you?"

"Of course not!" He half-shouted back immediately. "Amaiya, why would you think anything else?"

"I don't know..! I just get scared sometimes..!" Amaiya looked down into her lap.

"I've just been thinking about Mom a lot lately, and Katara's getting to look so much like her, and Dad's off in some prison because the invasion didn't work, and I can't help but be worried all the time now, and-!"

"Whoa there, sis! That's enough!" Sokka yelped. His sister was really messed up right now! Well, she's been messed up for a long time, but this wasn't really usual! She put her face in her hands, groaning loudly.

"Why do I have to be the worrisome mother of the group..?" She asked miserably.

"No, I think that's Katara… You're still the cross-dressing ditz," Sokka mused, pretending he had a beard to stroke. Amaiya had a hard time not laughing at her brother.

"I'm a cross-dresser? Why would you say that, Captain?" She laughed, punching him in the arm.

"Because, Pockets, you've been insistent on wearing guy's clothes since we were 4!" Sokka laughed, pushing her.

"Darn it, Sokka, quit calling me Pockets! It's only because guy's clothes are more comfortable than girl's clothes!" She tackled her brother down. They laughed for a little while.

"Are you gonna be okay now?" Sokka asked, pushing her off and standing up. Amaiya grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me..? Just in case..?" Sokka rolled his eyes at his sister's pout.

"Wow. I guess!" Sokka said sarcastically. Never the less, he laid down with his sister, letting her snuggle into his arms. He was a good brother, after all, and she would do the same if he asked her.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah, Amaiya?"

"Thanks… I love you…"

"Not a problem. I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good? Bad? Spectacular? Horrible? I need to know!<strong>_

_**O, if you haven't caught it yet, this is when the gang is at the Western Air Temple. Post Zuko.**_

_**Also, you may pronounce Amaiya's name however you want. Personally, I pronounce it 'Ah-m-eye-ah', like a Japanese pronunciation, but if you wanna say it differently, then be my guest!**_

_**Double also, if you think i should use cussing in later chapters, then tell me. I actually write better that way... ^-^'  
><strong>_

_**PLEASE R&R! Be first and get a chapter dedicated to you!**_

_**~Peace, love, and David Bowie!~**_


	2. It's Easy

_**Saviour chapter 2! Dedicated to NeeMou for favoriting!**_

_***NOTES!* okay, so you all remember when I said it was post Zuko in the last chapter? That's a slight bit of a lie. Only slightly, tough! The last chapter was the night after Zuko joined them. So it was only slight!**_

_**Also! If you have any songs that you think would fit the story, feel free to tell me! I'll name chapters after your thoughts, or maybe if I like it enough, it might become the title!**_

_**YAY! Okay, notes over!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: sadly, still not… the pairing would be much different if I owned it…**_

* * *

><p>"AMAIYA! WE CAN'T FIND SOKKA!"<p>

Amaiya and Sokka let out a matching groan and hid under her blanket. Getting yelled at by younger people. What a great way to start the day. Aang stopped and blinked when he saw Sokka with Amaiya. Then he vaguely remembered something about Amaiya calling for him last night.

"Oh, there you are! KATARA, I FOUND HIM! HE'S WITH AMAIYA LIKE YOU SAID!" Amaiya bolted up and glared at him.

"Aang. Will you PLEASE stop YELLING? PLEASE?" Sokka snickered when Aang backed away.

"S-sorry Amaiya! Katara's making breakfast!" Aang smirked when both suddenly became very animated. Just the mention of food would usually get them to do anything.

"SOKKA, AANG, OUT OF MY ROOM!" Amaiya commanded, leaping out of her bed. Sokka sprinted out, grabbing Aang and calling back 'Ay-ay, Second-In-Command Pockets!'

Amaiya scrambled around her room, struggling into her shirt and pulling her hair back, not bothering to brush it.

Her clothes looked a lot like Sokka's, except for the obvious fact that she's a girl and that her hair wasn't really short. It was actually longer than Katara's, trailing down past her midriff. She kept it back in a low pony tail most of the time. She didn't have hair loopies like Katara, tough. Well, at least, they weren't EXACTLY like Katara's. They were pulled back tighter against her head. She also had a small braid that hung down the left side of her face.

But really, in any other aspect, she looked like a girl version of Sokka.

She stumbled out of her room, barely getting her shoes on. A little ways down the hall, Sokka came bursting out of his room doing exactly the same.

They stood there and stared at each other for a second. They both took note that Sokka's room was closer to the food, and their eyes narrowed instantly.

Outside the temple, you could hear their battle cry's loud and clear.

Amaiya was ahead. That may have had something to do with a little illegal tripping, but her brother trips over flat surfaces anyways, so it was hard to tell. She laughed triumphantly as she looked over her shoulder. Sokka was peeling his face off the stone with an irritated look.

"CHEATER!" He roared, pointing and sprinting after her.

"YOU CAN'T PROVE IT!" Amaiya bellowed back, speeding up again and sticking her tongue out at him.

* * *

><p>Amaiya needs to remember not to run while looking backwards.<p>

Everyone knows it doesn't end very well.

* * *

><p>Amaiya collided with somethingsomeone, sending both rolling into the wall. Amaiya grabbed her head and groaned. _'Well THAT hurt!'_

Sokka leapt over her legs, calling back, "HI ZUKO BYE ZUKO!"

Amaiya frowned, why did he say that instead of doing his 'Winning!' dance? She heard a groan from across her and she looked up.

Oh. Right. That's why.

Zuko was grabbing the back of his head like she was. He must've got hit there, too. He opened his gold eyes and looked at her, a look of surprise crossing his face. Amaiya smiled her usual chipper smile and waved, keeping one hand on her head.

"Good morning, Mr. Rehabilitated!" she said happily, standing up and brushing herself off. Zuko didn't know what to say; it didn't surprise the water bender. Her sister was having a pretty tough time trusting him, and was giving the boy a bad time about it. Katara was prone to holding pretty vicious grudges when she felt like it.

Contrary to that, Amaiya believed that he'd changed. She took Aang's word that he was good now, and she wanted to get off on a good foot with him.

Amaiya bent over and held her hand out to him.

"I don't know if you remember or not, but I'm Amaiya! I'm Sokka's twin and Katara's older sister! You kidnapped me once!" She smiled like it was no big deal. Zuko still didn't seem to know what to make of her, but he took her hand. He stood up; he was a little bit taller than Amaiya was.

"I remember you… And sorry about the whole kidnapping thing…" He said awkwardly back.

"No problem! I'm still alive, aren't I?" Amaiya replied with an easy laugh.

"I guess…" He said, shifting his weight uncomfortably. Amaiya gave him a curious look, and then punched Zuko lightly in the arm.

"Relax, I'm not gonna bend at you or anything!" She smiled again.

That smile.

How can she be so happy?

Zuko could distinctly remember Katara yelling at him about how they lost their mother.

They were in the middle of a world war.

And even though they all believed in him, there was still the chance that the Avatar would lose against his father.

So how can this woman be so happy?

"Are you a morning person, Zuko?" She asked suddenly.

"Huh..? Oh, I guess…" Zuko answered back in what he hoped was an easier tone.

"Really? You don't seem like it. You're all frowny like me and Sokka." Amaiya and Zuko began walking, Amaiya folding her arms behind her back.

"Really, the only thing that gets us up is food. Katara knows that, and she isn't very nice about using it to her advantage. I think she got that from Mom and Dad," She laughed, "Those two were probably the best team at getting us up in the morning! Either Mom would tell us she had food or Dad would literally drag us outside and throw us in the snow! But then Mom would get mad and Dad would be in trouble!" She giggled.

Zuko noticed her smile was a little deflated at the mention of her mother. Amaiya looked down at the ground like she was thinking.

"Hey, Zuko..? Try to take things slow with the whole befriending Katara thing, okay?"

The fire bender looked over at the water bender. Her expression had changed in an instant. Her carefree smile had been replaced with a morbid, blank gaze.

"Even after all these years, she still hasn't really gotten over Mom dying. Honestly, I can't blame her…" She looked up at the ceiling with a strange, sad look in her blue eyes.

"But the image she's had in her head for years now has been 'the Fire Nation is pure evil that we need to get rid of as soon as possible'. Not that I think you're evil," She glanced at him, "But we've been hurt pretty bad by your country. So I think you need to understand that she's definitely going to be less than accepting for a while."

Zuko nodded, "I can tell. You all were close to her, weren't you?"

Amaiya had a weird look of a confused smile and a frown.

"Well, I would say that Katara and Mom were almost as close as me and Sokka are, but I wouldn't exactly say that I personally was close to her. Heh, it's kinda strange," she looked at the floor with a hard look.

"You can say that you love someone, but not be close? I just think that's a little weird. When she was alive, we weren't exactly on the same page. She was perfectly accepting of me, but she told me more often than not that she wished I would be more like Katara; y'know, all girly with feelings and such." Amaiya stopped, surprising Zuko.

"I mean, it's not like I don't love her or anything! But… I mean, c'mon, she was my mother, for La's sake! …but…"

Zuko frowned.

She looked ready to cry.

Like, full on, drop and cry her eyes out.

Amaiya scrubbed at her eyes, gluing that smile on her face again.

"Sorry, I had a bad dream about her last night. I'm still trying to get back to normal, y'know?"

Zuko nodded. He wasn't sure what to do. She was like Ty Lee, but she had Mai moments. Amaiya wasn't like that other girls he had met. She was very… Different.

"I'm sorry about that," he found himself saying. Amaiya looked up at him, a curious look on her face.

"It's no biggie…" She said back. It wasn't in a creeped out way, it was… inquisitive.

They caught sight of the group eating around the campfire. As soon as Sokka saw his sister, he leapt up and did his 'Winning!' dance.

Zuko watched Amaiya slap that mask of a smile on her face as she ran to tackle her brother.

He knew why she did it.

After all, it's easy to _look _like you're happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow, this is a little angsty… Hopefully it will get better! And by better I mean happier…<strong>_

_**Yeah, we're not past the war, not happening anytime soon…**_

_**Anywho, R&R please! Be first and get a chapter dedicated to YOU!**_

_**PLEASE. REVIEW. SO I WON'T. DIE..! O.o**_


	3. Burned by a Comet

_**Saviour, chapter 3! Before an author's note, this is dedicated to NeeMou for being my awesome first review and Aku Tora for favoriting the story!**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE! (Anyone else notice how many of these I have lately..?)**_

_**Okay, so we are doing a little bit of time skipping for the next few chapters. I'll try not to make them TOO drastic, but knowing my penchant for being oc, well, you just might wanna hold on to your hat. I WILL always tell you if the chapter is a time skip, though. I don't like being confused, so I try not to do the same to others.**_

_**Unless they deserve it.**_

_**Anywho, this particular chapter is after the war is over. Because I have too many ideas for after the war. That's my only excuse… yeah…**_

_***slaps self in face* THIS ISN'T A BLOG! MIKA KEEPS TELLING YOU THAT! Sorry 'bout that…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: grr rrr… still no… because I would have had my way and had Haru show up more with his awesome mustache-y-ness!**_

* * *

><p><em>~ The evening after Zuko's coronation~<em>

Amaiya winced as she peeled her glove back.

It was sticky with blood and burned up.

That wasn't all too surprising.

It was covering a burn, after all.

She tried to flex or move her hand, only to bite back a loud cry. It hurt too much. She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back tears.

Warriors don't cry.

Even if they're girls.

She took a shuddering breath and opened her eyes to examine it more. It'd been too long for it not to leave scars. She reached over and grabbed a cloth, getting it wet. She wanted to heal it the old fashioned way for some reason. She very carefully dabbed at it, biting hard on her lip. Now she knew how Sokka felt whenever he treated his own wounds.

'_I guess this means they match now…' _Amaiya thought solemnly as she looked at her other hand.

That one had gotten hit by Azula sometime before she completely went crazy. When, Amaiya wasn't sure anymore, but definitely before she lost her mind. It, too, was covered in burns. And it wasn't that she or Katara hadn't healed it fast enough. No, it was because it was just that bad of a burn.

Amaiya suddenly realized how long it had really been since she got the new one.

Nearly a whole day.

Nearly a whole day had gone by since Aang had beaten Ozai.

Nearly a whole day had gone by since Sokka, Toph and Suki crashed and destroyed the fleet of airships by themselves.

Nearly a whole day had gone by since Iroh and Pakku and the others had freed Ba Sing Se.

Nearly a whole day had gone by since Zuko and Katara had finally beaten Azula.

Nearly a whole day had gone by since Amaiya had taken on all 100 of the Fire Nation soldiers that were left in the capital city to protect Azula, by herself, to give Zuko and Katara a chance.

Nearly a whole entire 24 hour day.

Amaiya looked at her hands. One was scarred, and the other was red and tender to the touch. She'd used those hands to make Zuko and Katara go after Azula. She shut her eyes, playing it back in her mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>GET DOWN!"<em>

_Amaiya got on top of Katara, shielding her younger sister from the heat of the fire blast. Zuko seemed to cut it in half with his own fire. Amaiya looked up, and looked over at where Azula was._

_They didn't have enough time to waste here._

_Amaiya jumped up and got in front of Zuko, hitting her fighting stance and drawing her bow._

"_Zuko, take Katara and take down Azula! I'll handle this!"_

_Zuko's eyes got wide, as did Katara's._

"_Amaiya, no we're not going to leave you here!"_

"_Katara, we have 2 options: either you two go, or we all get held up here and Azula will be able to get away."_

_Amaiya looked back at her sister, smirking._

"_I'd rather be useful here than sit around watching you two do all the work!"_

_One soldier had the guts to try to blast her when she wasn't looking._

_With amazing reflexes, Amaiya not only dodged it, but sent an arrow clanging into his head, knocking him out._

"_1 down, 99 to go!"_

_She grinned at her friends._

"_Don't worry about me! I'm gonna be fine, I promise!"_

_Katara sprinted up and hugged her sister hard._

"_You better be!" she called as she ran off._

_Fire balls began flying at the young girl._

_Amaiya bended them all, making steam fill the air._

_Under cover of the damp fog, Amaiya ran over and pushed Zuko towards the same direction as her sister._

"_Zuko, go, and take care of my sister!"_

_Zuko looked uncertainly at the water bender._

_Amaiya looked back._

_There was something in his golden eyes that Amaiya hadn't seen before._

_He looked like they were saying goodbye forever._

_Amaiya took his hands and squeezed them._

_She looked deep into his golden eyes with her sapphire ones._

"_Promise me you'll take care of Katara, Zuko. Please?"_

_Something looked like it broke inside the Fire Nation prince._

_He hugged her, holding on tightly._

"_Only if you promise me that I'll see you again," he whispered into her ear._

_A shiver went down Amaiya's back._

_She hugged him back._

"_I promise."_

* * *

><p>Amaiya thought about that look in Zuko's eyes.<p>

She didn't want to admit that he looked scared for her.

She didn't want to admit that she didn't want him to let go of her when he held her.

Numbly, she dipped her hands into the bowl of water that sat next to her. A soft glow illuminated her expressionless face for a second. She blankly looked at her newly scarred hand. It didn't hurt anymore.

She sat there in the dark of her room, the only light coming from the sliver of the moon coming through the windows.

Silently, she touched her healed hand, a few tears glittering down her cheeks.

She didn't want to admit that she was crying.

She didn't want to admit that he was happy with this other woman.

She didn't want to admit that she'd lost him.

She didn't want to admit it.

She'd already been burned enough for one day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooo changed the genre for obvious reasons… this is my first dramatic story! For some reason, it fits very well…<strong>_

_**So because of this chapter, I now have the idea to jump a few YEARS later instead of a few MONTHS. Why you ask?**_

_**Because 1: I guess that's just how it's progressing in my head and 2: I'm just that messed up.**_

_**But fear not! The plot bunny stew is pretty much done, so I'll have roaring chapters that only go from day to day again in no time! That being said:**_

_**PLEASE R&R! BE FIRST AND GET A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO YOU!**_

_**~Never eat Plot Bunny Stew. Unlike seal jerky, it's not very filling. ~**_


	4. 4 years later

_**Saviour chapter 4! Hope you like!**_

_**Set 4 (yes, 4!) years into the future! lol i just noticed how it'd the 4th chapter and it's 4 years later...  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: sigh… nah, I'm not rich…**_

* * *

><p>"My lord?"<p>

Zuko looked up from his paperwork and nodded.

"My lord, the Avatar has arrived, and the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe ships have just pulled into port. Shall we send escorts?"

Zuko smirked, muttering, "Like they need them…" Then he spoke up.

"No, I'm sure they can find their way. If they can do it while invading, then they can do it while visiting. You may send a welcoming party, however."

The servant bowed and hurried out of the room.

Zuko stretched his arms up. He felt his spine crack a few times. After spending a few hours in his office doing paperwork, he wasn't surprised. He leaned back into his chair, a faint smile coming to his scarred face.

4 years.

4 years since they all said their goodbyes and left to begin repairs to the world.

Zuko shook his head, his smile becoming more and more genuine. He couldn't quite believe that all those years had flown by. He remembered Aang and Toph being cute little 12 year olds (they'd stopped acknowledging the face that Aang was over 100), and now they were 16, practically grown up. Zuko had seen a lot of those two.

Aang was finally taller, and although he was on the skinny side, there was no question how strong his body was built.

Toph had let her hair grow out longer, and her body had filled out quite nicely.

Toph had gone home and patched things up with her parents, but she refused to stay there for very long, so she was still traveling around with Aang. Aang seemed to like the company, so it wasn't an issue. Aang and Katara's relationship didn't last very long, sadly. With Aang being gone all the time and Katara going back home and the amount of time it takes to get to the Southern Water Tribe, they agreed that they'd wait until they were a little older to try their relationship again. Zuko wasn't sure if there were too good of chances of that, but hey, he's been wrong before.

Thinking of the Southern Water Tribe made him think of the Chief's 3 children.

Sokka had been in a lot, acting as an embassy for the Water Tribe, but not as much as Aang and Toph. He'd gotten taller and was a shadow of his old, lanky self. The 19 year old looked alarmingly similar to his father now, though you could still definitely tell which one was Hakoda and which one was Sokka. Sokka's hair had gotten slightly longer, but he swore it would never get as long and Zuko's, which now was halfway down his back.

Katara had come every once in a while with her brother. She'd also done a lot of growing up, and even at 18 she could still best Zuko in a fight half the time. Her hair had grown past her waist, reminding Zuko a little of her older sister…

Amaiya.

Zuko hadn't seen Amaiya since the day she left with her family. Sokka told him that she was staying in the village every time he asked where she was. He said that she was training new warriors and the few water benders there now were in their tribe. From what Zuko had been told, Amaiya apparently cut her hair shortly after she got home. She never gave anyone a reason why, she would just shrug and go back to what she was doing. From what he'd last heard from Sokka, it had just gotten to her shoulder blades again.

Zuko remembered when he said good bye to her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Zuko?"<em>

_He looked over his shoulder and smiled._

_Amaiya stood there, smiling shyly._

"_Thought I forgot about you, didn't ya?"_

_Zuko laughed and shook his head._

"_It seems impossible that you and the others are leaving."_

_Amaiya nodded, taking a few steps towards him._

"_It's gonna be weird not seeing you and Aang and Toph everyday"_

_Zuko nodded back._

_There was something unsettling in the air around them._

_Amaiya fidgeted, biting her lip and blushing a little._

"_I'm gonna miss you the most, Zuko."_

_Zuko raised an eyebrow at that._

"_You're pretty much the only guy, besides Sokka, who's close to my age who's one of my closest friends."_

_She looked up at the ceiling and laughed a little._

"_I mean, Aang and Haru and the others are my friends, too, but they're more of little brothers than actual friends, y'know?"_

_Zuko laughed and nodded; it was the same way with him._

_Amaiya looked at him bashfully, smiling a little._

"_I know I'm not really good at showing it, but… I just wanted to say thanks for not being another brother."_

_She threw her arms around him._

"_Thanks for being my friend, Zuko."_

_Before he could say anything back, she kissed him on the cheek and took off to find her family._

_For some strange reason, Zuko wished she would've held on longer._

* * *

><p>"My lord?"<p>

Zuko snapped out of his thoughts, glancing at the guard in his doorway.

"Your guests are waiting for you, sir."

* * *

><p>"Geez, it's been forever since we've all been together!"<p>

Amaiya smiled at Aang. He was right, after all. It felt like forever since she's seen everyone in one place at the same time.

Sokka dug his elbow into her arm, smirking.

"It's definitely been forever since Pockets has been here, huh sis?" He asked in his deep voice. Amaiya rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Well, SOMEONE'S gotta pick up your slack, Captain! And I've gotten better about wearing guy's clothes!" She clarified for Toph, who was snickering at the use of her nickname.

She really had! She'd stopped dressing exactly like Sokka and looked a little bit more feminine. Sure, she still had an issue with full on dresses, but she al least looked like a young woman now! And she's even been letting Katara make her hair look more feminine! She'd been doing great about not being mistaken for a boy!

"Right, Pockets. Keep telling yourself that." Sokka snickered. Amaiya pouted.

"You don't think I'm girly, do you?"

"Never have, sis." With this response, Amaiya smirked.

"Dad~! Sokka's teasing me about being a tomboy!" Sokka's face was shocked as his father began lecturing him. Amaiya smiled smugly at her twin; she was still her daddy's little girl, no matter how old. The others began laughing at Amaiya's move.

"You little cross dresser, you set me up!" Sokka cried, interrupting their father. Amaiya had a look of pure innocence on her face.

"Sokka, I have no idea what you're talking about! Maybe you're just not bright!" She said sweetly, batting her eyes at her brother.

With that Sokka tackled her. And, as usual, Amaiya had him on his back in 2 seconds.

"Honestly, Captain, haven't you had enough of this?" His twin sneered.

"Amaiya GET OFF ME!" He snapped.

"Geez, Sokka, you still haven't beaten her?"

Amaiya felt her heart stop and she looked up.

She knew that voice.

Sokka took her distraction to his advantage and flipped her over, pinning her face and shoulders to the ground. Amaiya growled, eyeing her brother, who was smirking at her.

"Actually, Zuko, I have. Thanks for the help, buddy!" Sokka said, watching Amaiya's cheeks get red from embarrassment and the mention of the Fire Lord.

"Sokka, you have two seconds to get off," Amaiya warned, balling her hands up into fists.

Sokka didn't need to be told twice. He helped her up, getting smacked in the arm.

He watched with an amused look as Amaiya watched Zuko greet everyone. He'd known for a long time that his sister liked him. While the others didn't find it obvious, the fact that they were twins made him more observant to Amaiya's actions and feelings than anyone else. And it was as obvious to Sokka as it was to Amaiya (and everyone else, for that matter) that her brother loved meat and sarcasm.

Sokka nudged her in the side, smirking. Amaiya eyed him warily.

"What..?"

"Amaiya's gotta crush..!"

Her face got bright red and she punched Sokka.

"Stupid, shut up or he'll hear you!"

Sokka gave her a hurt look and rubbed his arm.

"And don't you even think about trying to 'set us up'!" Amaiya hissed, giving him a serious look and adding air quotes for effect.

"Whoa now, no one's allowed to date you!" Sokka shot back with red cheeks, "ESSPECIALLY not Zuko!"

"Who says you get to decide that for me?" Amaiya asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ever since you got stuck with me for a brother!" He said, crossing his arms and nodding.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They glared at each other for a few seconds.

"If I can't date anyone then you can't!" Amaiya finally bursted out. Sokka's jaw dropped.

"That's not fair!" At this point, their voices had risen to attract the attention of everyone else.

"It's fair by the Twin Code, oh brother of mine!" Katara's eyebrows went up at this; Sokka must've been in trouble for Amaiya to use the rules!

"What's the Twin Code?" Toph asked, not knowing that she was facing the wrong way.

"It's a set of rules that they made up when they were little; things they can and can't do because they're twins," Katara explained

Amaiya crossed her arms while Sokka weighed his options. On one hand, no man was good enough for HIS sister. On the other, he did rather like dating fine young ladies.

"And before you ask, there is no other-other hand," Amaiya said pointedly. Once again, Sokka's jaw dropped and he groaned.

"Zuko~! Why couldn't've you gotten stuck with Amaiya?" He whined, slumping over to the Fire Lord.

"What'd she do now?" Zuko joked. Sokka opened his mouth to answer, but hit the ground with alarming speed. That might have had something to do with Amaiya's foot sailing into his neck/back, but Sokka was known for being clumsy, so it was hard to tell.

Sokka sat up and glared at his twin.

"Do you see what I mean?"

"Sokka, how'd you get down there?" Amaiya asked innocently, faking a shocked look. Everyone laughed as Sokka got up and stalked away.

Amaiya timidly looked at Zuko while he was laughing at her brother. 4 years really was a huge difference. His black hair was down his back and was in a customary top knot, except for his bangs, which where long and hung in his face like when they were younger. He was still taller than Sokka, but only just; meaning that he was still much taller than Amaiya. He had on clothes that were apparently normal for the Fire Lord, but seemed awfully fancy to Amaiya. They were dark reds and burgundies and gold's, and quite frankly suited him. His face was more chiseled, like the other boys/men, but it was different than anyone else she'd seen. Honestly, he looked like his father. But something about the way Zuko acted made it much more friendly and kind than Ozai's ever had.

Zuko looked at Amaiya, who instantly looked away like she wasn't staring. She HAD grown up, hadn't she? Her hair was really only just past her shoulder blades, and it was bound back into a high pony tail. She still had her braid, but it was longer than it ever had been. And she was wearing _girl_ clothes. She had on a dark blue tunic-like dress that went to her knees, black under shirt and leggings, and a light blue cloth with black ends tied around her waist. She had her usual dark grey gloves and white wrappings on her arms, and her off-white necklace that matched her brother's was still secure around her neck. She wasn't the cheerful teen Zuko remembered, that's for sure. Well, she still seemed cheerful, but Agni save him if she hadn't turned into a beautiful young woman overnight.

Amaiya fidgeted and glanced up at him again. Zuko smiled, making her cheeks heat up.

"Well, are you gonna stand there grinning like an idiot, or are you gonna give me a hug?" She finally got her courage back.

"Only when you look me in the eyes," Zuko shot back with a playful smirk.

Amaiya smiled and opened her arms hopefully.

Zuko rolled his eyes and hugged her.

"I told you I'd miss you the most," She said softly.

"Well… Truth be told… I missed you too," Zuko replied warmly.

Amaiya felt her heart beat hard when he said that.

"You should have come to visit with Sokka."

Amaiya was trying not to seem like she was freaking out that he missed her, but it was hard.

"S-sorry..?"

He laughed at her flustered state, making her smile a little.

Someone behind them cleared their throat.

They parted, looking confused. Sokka was glaring, Aang was startled, Katara was shocked, and Toph had a huge grin on her face.

"I KNEW you two had a secret thing!" Toph laughed. Amaiya and Zuko's faces got bright red.

"Toph, shut up!" Sokka snapped, keeping his glare on Zuko.

"Why do I feel like you guys are blowing this WAY out of proportion..?" Amaiya said suddenly. She was smiling that care free smile again.

"C'mon, guys, I haven't seen his in 4 years! Of course we're gonna be happy to see each other!" Zuko was inwardly relieved that Amaiya can disarm situations when she felt like it.

Aang and Katara seemed to buy that. Toph and Sokka weren't, but they didn't get a choice.

Amaiya and Zuko shared a look before they walked away.

Something big was going to happen with them.

Everyone could feel it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This, dear children, is what we call foreshadowing! Why? Eh, you'll find out…<strong>_

_**PLEASE R&R! BE FIRST AND GET A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO YOU!**_


	5. If I Told You

_**Okay, so since I'm on an Avatar kick, I'm updating again! That and I got my first review from my massive update from this story… that being said!**_

_**Dedicated to animegeek123 for reviewing! **_

_**Set the night after the gAang got back together!**_

_**WARNING! CONTAINS A PAIRING THAT I HAVEN'T MENTIONED IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! ALSO CONTAINS SOME FAMILY FIGHTING!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ugh, I hate not owning Zuko!**_

* * *

><p>Amaiya stood uncomfortably under her father's eyes.<p>

The normally loving gaze was iced over with anger, outrage and…

Disappointment.

She glanced hatefully over at her so called 'brother'.

Never in her entire life had the two looked so much alike at the same exact time.

"Amaiya, you haven't answered my question."

She winced at the sharpness in her father's tone.

She took a deep breath and looked bravely into her father's sharp blue eyes.

"Yes."

Amaiya saw a flicker of fire with her answer.

"Why?"

Amaiya felt her blood boil.

"Why? WHY? WHY do I need a reason, Dad? It's not like I can help it!"

"Don't speak to me in that tone, young lady," Hakoda snapped back.

Amaiya shrank back, biting her tongue.

"Answer my question."

Amaiya's hand balled up into a fist.

"Because he's the only man close to my age that isn't Sokka," she said through gritted teeth.

The fire was getting brighter.

"Dad, please, you have to understand-"

"No, Amaiya, I don't."

"YES you DO!"

Amaiya snapped. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Did YOUR parents have a problem when YOU fell in love with MOM? Did YOU have an issue when KATARA began dating HARU? NO!"

Amaiya looked defiantly into her father's eyes.

"So why is it so bad that I like ZUKO? Why is it that Sokka and Katara can like people but I can't?"

"What do you mean, why is it bad you like Zuko?" Sokka snapped, stepping forwards.

"There's plenty wrong with it!"

"Give me one good reason, Sokka! Give ONE good reason that it's so bad that you told Dad like the little kid you are!"

Sokka and Amaiya glared at each other.

Then something finally happened.

Tears began dripping down Amaiya's face.

Sokka's looked confused.

Amaiya shook her head.

"You just don't get it, do you..?"

She turned and began to walk away.

"Amaiya, don't you-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE SOKKA!"

Sokka was shocked. She's never yelled at him like that before.

Come to think of it, she's never really yelled at him PERIOD.

He looked to his father. Hakoda seemed shocked and furious at the same time.

Amaiya sprinted away.

She was done.

She'd had enough.

* * *

><p>'<em>Why can't I sleep?'<em>

That was the only thought going through Zuko's head. It was late, and it was starting to rain outside. He was lying in bed wondering why he couldn't sleep. He stared up at the ceiling. For some strange reason, his mind wasn't letting him go to sleep.

He sat up and looked outside. The dark night was grey and he could hear the rain steadily pour. It reminded him of 2 years back…

He shook the thought away.

He didn't want to remember that.

Zuko stood up and grabbed his robe.

Maybe a walk would help?

He didn't know. He just couldn't sleep.

The only real thing that was bothering him is that he didn't know why.

Zuko took his time, slowly walking through his home.

His memories were flooded with him as a child.

Back before Azula was mad, back before his mother was gone, back when his father cared.

Back when his family was an actual family.

A crack of lightning thundered through the dark palace.

Zuko frowned.

Did he see something?

He could've sworn that he saw a shadow…

He walked a little faster, around the corner, and…

"Amaiya?"

The water bender's head snapped up. Her blue eyes were drowning in tears and her dark skinned face was stained with old ones. Her dark hair hung loose around her face. Something in those eyes was broken and in pain.

"Zuko..? What are you doing up?" She asked in a whisper, wiping some water from her face.

"I couldn't sleep," he said softly back, kneeling down next to her. She looked away, fixing the shoulder of the loose robe she was wearing.

"I'm sorry."

Zuko gently touched her hand that was on her shoulder. She looked at it before timidly looking up at him. He looked worried.

"Amaiya, what's wrong?" He asked quietly. Amaiya felt another wave of tears. She shook her head, shutting her eyes.

"Amaiya, you can tell me anything, you know that! What's wrong?" Zuko took her shoulders gently. She looked up at his golden eyes again. Tears escaped down her face.

"Zuko, I can't..!" she buried her face into her hands, shaking a little.

"You can't what? You can't tell me?" She shook her head, letting out a sob.

"N-No..! I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Dad… a-and Sokka… and Mai…"

Zuko frowned. What did those three have to do with this?

"Did you… Did you get into a fight with your dad and Sokka..?" She nodded, avoiding eye contact.

"Th-they're trying to control me, Zuko… and I can't help it, and I'll just be causing problems with you and Mai, and… and…"

She cut off into sobs. Zuko had no idea what she was talking about. Honestly, the last time she'd been this upset around him was that one morning she was talking about her mother!

"Amaiya, I don't…"

"For La's sake, Zuko, do I have to spell it out for you?" She snapped, looking up at him. Her sapphire eyes had an icy edge to them now.

"I LIKE you, Zuko!"

Zuko felt his heart nearly stop.

What did she say?

No, he heard her wrong, he definitely heard her wrong.

"Amaiya, I like you too!"

"But not the way I like you!"

Okay, he had heard her right.

Amaiya roughly scrubbed at her eyes.

"I like you, Zuko. And Sokka knows. And now he thinks there's something going on between us when I know you're with Mai!"

Zuko's chest got tight at the mention of Mai.

Amaiya got up.

"I never told you because I was afraid of losing you… Zuko, you're the best friend I have, I couldn't ruin that!"

She turned away from him.

"I couldn't lose you, Zuko. Even if it killed me, I couldn't make you unhappy."

Zuko slowly stood.

"Amaiya… Mai and I…"

"I know, I know!"

"We're not together anymore."

Amaiya turned immediately around.

Zuko had a defeated look on his scarred face.

"She broke up with me… Because she didn't like being in the position of being the 'Fire Lord's' girlfriend…"

The rain got harder. It dumped outside, but no lighting erupted throughout the sky.

Amaiya finally looked Zuko in the eye.

She saw a mirror of the sadness she felt.

Amaiya didn't say anything.

She walked forwards and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Zuko…"

The young Fire Lord hugged her back, holding her close.

They stood there for a long time.

It felt right.

Zuko held on tighter, like he didn't want her to leave.

Amaiya let him.

"Amaiya?"

She looked up into his gold eyes.

Zuko looked down at her with a bitter-sweet, thoughtful look.

"If… if I said that I liked you back, would you believe me?"

Amaiya barely nodded.

"If I told you that I'd like to maybe try something with you, would you believe me?

Zuko nodded once.

"If I told you that your dad would kill me, would you care?"

Amaiya shook her head slowly.

"If I told you that so would Sokka and Katara, would you care?"

Zuko shook his head with a sad smile.

"If I told you your brother can suck it up, would you agree?"

With that Amaiya laughed.

Zuko laughed, too.

* * *

><p>Somewhere, off in the dark, Toph smiled.<p>

She always knew those two had a thing.

And if Sokka tried to mess it up, he'd have her to deal with.

After all, those two were pretty cute together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A little look into the mind of Toph! I know I'm going a little fast, but they're gonna keep it on the D.L. for a while, so we shouldn't have another family fight for a while…<strong>_

_**That being said, I need help deciding who should be with Sokka! I'm trapped between Suki and Ty Lee… and Mai..? Idk about that… **_

_**I have a poll on my page! drop by and vote!**_

_**PLEASE R&R! be first and get a chapter dedicated to you!  
><strong>_

_**~Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me!~**_


	6. Mommy Issues

_**I'M ALIVE! Lol, sorry for the long wait, school got in the way… any who, dedicated to animegeek123, Shikaku Ryoko, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, Hoshi-Okami-Chan and NeeMou for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer: if I did, the M. Night Shabamalama wouldn't have made my movie.**_

* * *

><p>Zuko waited impatiently in his room. Amaiya had told him to wait for her after the meeting earlier, and he was going to keep that promise he made; even if it felt like waiting was slowly killing him. He looked outside; it was twilight. She had said that she would be there by then. What was keeping her? Was she just stalling because she knew he hated waiting? Knowing her and her brother's reputation, he wouldn't be surprised.<p>

He began to wonder why she wanted to meet in his room tonight. She didn't give the 20 year old a reason, she just told him to, and he couldn't resist that look in her eyes. He flopped back onto his bed in a very un-Fire Lord like manner. Damn, he hated waiting.

Zuko and Amaiya had come up with the idea a few months ago. After trying to ease into a relationship slowly, thus helping their family and friends slowly get used to it in the process, failed (i.e. Zuko would show up in the middle of the night to Amaiya's room, who was awake thinking about him anyways), they tried a second tactic that was so far working a lot better.

While they wouldn't take it slow, they would ease their family and friends into it.

Honestly, could you blame them?

If there wasn't the threat of Hakoda spearing him and getting bludgeoned in the head with Sokka's boomerang, they probably would have gone much farther than kissing.

Zuko felt a shiver of fear go through his body. He honestly didn't think Sokka could be so scary. Hakoda, maybe, but sarcastic, meat loving Sokka, who had claimed Zuko as his 'Manly Bro Best Friend'? Never in a thousand years. But Sokka proved him wrong on so many levels. After watching the fire bender like a hawk for a full week, he stayed close to his twin. This proved seeing each other during the day to be difficult unless they were in a meeting together.

And even then, Sokka and Hakoda were keeping their eyes on the two.

Katara had also been told and was now once again holding a grudge over Zuko's head. She hung around Amaiya anytime Sokka was unable to, and was almost like she was Amaiya's mother.

Luckily for Zuko health, they didn't seem to catch on what they were really doing.

He wished he could have said the same about everyone else.

Sure, Amaiya's entire family was completely unaware, but Zuko's uncle was… Let's just say, after spending 2 years stuck on a ship with him, he knew how to read Zuko with ease. He didn't outwardly admit that he knew anything, but there was the occasional sly comment that set his nephew's face on fire. There was also Toph. She had actually came up to the two and told them flat out that she knew. Needless to say, she was bound to silence about it. She actually proved to be helpful in distracting Sokka, Katara and Hakoda; the only thing she wanted in return was for Zuko to give her a bigger room, which while an odd request, was done immediately.

A soft, slow three knocks on Zuko's door reached his ears.

He all but dashed over to it.

He took a deep breath before slowly opening it.

Amaiya slipped in breathlessly and shut the door behind her.

"Stupid brothers…" She muttered as she put her ear to the wood.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sokka tried to follow me," She whispered, concentrating on hearing through the door.

"He what?" Zuko yelped. Amaiya shushed him and kept straining her ears. He cerulean eyes got wide.

"He's coming!"

They shared a scared look before another knock on the door nearly made them scream from fright.

"Zuko, its Sokka. Open up." The familiar voice said from the other side.

Amaiya covered Zuko's mouth before he could let out a curse.

Zuko shoved her over to his bed, mouthing 'hide!'

Being the naïve child at heart that she was, Amaiya hid under his bed.

That would have to do.

Zuko tried to not look flustered as he opened the door.

"Sokka, what brings you here at this late hour?" He asked easily, masking his distress. Sokka gave him a skeptical look.

"Have you seen Pockets?" he asked bluntly.

"Uh, no? Why would you think she's with me?" Zuko said back in a snarky tone.

"I think you can answer that," Sokka snapped, crossing his arms. Zuko frowned and crossed his arms back.

"Sokka, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. She's not here, okay? Go ask Toph or something, but leave me alone," he said in what could only be described as a 'Zuko' tone.

Sokka studied his face for a lie with hard eyes.

"Keep away from my sister, Zuko," he said warningly before turning and leaving. Zuko glared at his back before shutting the door.

"You're mad at Captain, aren't you?"

Zuko looked back and was surprised to see Amaiya sitting in the middle of his bed. She was looking outside with a little bit of a sad look. Zuko sighed and leaned on his door.

"No… I'm just frustrated…" He walked over and sat down next to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me about it…"She sighed sadly. He glanced back with a worried look.

"Did you guys have another fight?"

She nodded. Zuko knew she hated more than anything to fight with her brother. After seeing those two when they weren't, he wasn't surprised. Sure, he fought with Azula on a daily basis, but this was the first time Amaiya and Sokka actually disagreed this much. They were that rare pair of siblings that always got along no matter what.

"They're just..." Amaiya searched for the words, "They're reminding me of Mom... They're trying to change me and make me something for _them._"

Zuko turned and wrapped his arms around her, lying back.

"You're mom tried to change you?"

Amaiya nodded again and snuggled into his chest.

"I always got that feeling that she was disappointed in the way I turned out... I mean, I'm the first daughter, you would think that I would be the prime example of a proper young lady!"

Zuko raised a brow at that. Amaiya looked up and shrugged.

"Hey, we may be primitive, but we're not COMPLETELY uncivilized!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, but let her continue.

"But I guess since Sokka was the only kid my age around when I was growing up, I kinda thought that's how everyone was supposed to act. I thought all kids act like boys. So when we saw Dad, we both saw what we wanted to be; warriors and fighters like he is. And when we saw Mom, we just... saw MOM," she said with a heavy sigh.

"So, after Katara was born, she went about by telling her to NOT act like me. She wasn't trying to make fun of me, but... I knew she wanted what she called a daughter..."

Zuko took her hand and squeezed it.

"What's your mom like?" Amaiya asked, resting her head on his chest. Zuko smiled and thought for a minute.

"My mother was... she was more family oriented than Ozai was." Amaiya blinked uncaringly at the mention of his father. She wasn't surprised that he didn't call him his father anymore.

"My mother was very kind to me. She always stuck up for me when I messed up and made me feel like I was worth something. It seems weird that the older sibling would need protecting from the younger one, but I did. She wasn't sure about Azula, no matter how many times she said that she loved her."

"I don't think anyone can be sure about Azula," Amaiya said suddenly. Zuko looked down at her. There was a strange look in her eyes, one that he didn't recognize at all. A small flame had lit up in them, and she almost looked mad.

He opened his mouth to ask about it when Amaiya randomly reached up and kissed his cheek. She watched with a little smile as his cheeks turned bright red.

"Wh-what was that for?" Zuko asked, baffled.

"I don't know... I just kinda wanted to," She shrugged shyly. That was one thing Zuko liked; she would do something like that just because she could. This relationship was different that the one he had with Mai. This one felt more comfortable, like half the time he had a girlfriend and half the time he had a best friend.

Amaiya kissed his cheek again, smirking.

"Was that also because you wanted to?" Zuko asked. Amaiya shook her head, getting a frown from him.

"I did it that time because YOU wanted me to," she said slyly, giggling when his face turned red again.

"Did not…" Zuko grumbled.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

Amaiya grinned wickedly and crawled on top of him.

"You sure about that?" she murmured, holding her lips just above his. Zuko pretended to think for a little while.

"Nope," he grinned widely, making her collapse into soft laughter on his chest. He smiled at that. Laugher didn't ruin the moment, with her. He loved making her laugh; it was something he didn't get with Mai. Of course, he didn't expect it to last too long. In fact, he was giving it about 5 more seconds.

3… 2… 1…

* * *

><p><em><strong>COCK BLOCK!<strong>_

_**Lol sorry, but this took me forever, and I just got lazy… And i put up a poll for who Sokka should be with on my profile, so please go vote!  
><strong>_

_**Please R&R! be first and get a chapter dedicated to you!**_

_**~You're Awful, I Love You!~**_


End file.
